


Never Take Me Down

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves in high school, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Take Me Down

Things were going so well until another Alpha came to their school. Tommy had a thing going on with Adam, this light, easy, fantastic thing that got his dick a lot of wonderful attention, and now, there was Gunner Smith, a fucking lacrosse player from Texas who wanted his ass too. 

Tommy had never been one of the popular kids so this much attention had him anxious and agitated. Gunner and Adam were like the far ends of a spectrum, yet they reacted the same way when they met for the first time, Tommy standing between them. 

It totally sucked.

 

Adam had his arm around Tommy's shoulders, and they were laughing, their day almost over. They were walking down the stairs when Adam suddenly stopped and looked up. 

Gunner stood at the end of the stairs, towering over other students, his blond hair and tanned skin making him look like a surfer. Adam fucking growled, and Tommy had to hold onto to him with all his might. That had never happened before even though people sometimes got too familiar with Tommy in bars (when they managed to sneak in). 

"Hello gorgeous," Gunner said to Tommy, his blue eyes intrigued. 

 

And all hell broke loose. 

Adam jumped, his claws out, aiming for Gunner's throat, and nothing Tommy did could stop him. The thing that ended this madness was their principal who blew a whistle, and all werewolves in one mile radius dropped to the ground. They got detention - Tommy, too, even though he had done nothing. "Because you're always near trouble," the principal said. The fucker. 

Detention was even worse. They had to sit together with a girl named Pria who had flashed her boobs to their math teacher in hopes of not having to do homework.

 

They also got an assignment: "Write down ten reasons why werewolf politics NEVER happen in school!" 

Pria had the pen, and she was doodling something nasty into the corner of their "ten reasons" -sheet. Tommy was pretty sure they couldn't give it back after she had finished playing with it. 

"Do you want him to fight for you?" Gunner asked, and Pria looked up from her drawing, suddenly fascinated by Tommy. 

He shrugged, playing indifferent. 

"Do you want me to come after you?"

"Shut up. I'm nobody's property."

Adam was being quiet because he was drugged stupid.

 

Sometimes Tommy wished the world was ruled by werewolves. All the stupid things they had to go through just to live in this society, all the check-ins, all the rules, all the ways they were accused of being the trouble-makers. He just wanted to play video games, have sex, and run in the quiet of the night. 

“You’re playing his Beta. I can smell him on you,” Gunner said, leaning back and staring into Tommy’s eyes. 

He was still nobody’s property. “He gives good head.” 

Gunner laughed, and Pria hiccuped, then said, “I knew you were fucking.”

As if. 

 

Adam lifted his hands onto the table, clearly trying to participate in the conversation, but his Alpha had been pushed down, and it affected everything in him. Tommy hated the school for doing this to him. It was temporary, but it still hurt. It would mess with his inner balance for a long time after. 

“So he has no claim on you?” Gunner leaned over the table, his eyes sharp, and Adam let out a weak sound, something resembling his earlier growl. 

Tommy didn’t know how to handle a situation like this. Alphas had the right to court him.

 

Even though they were young they were already adults under werewolf law. Senior year. Gunner could challenge Adam, and they could both try to win him over. It was totally ridiculous. 

“I’m not settling down until I’m thirty,” he said to hide how uncomfortable this made him. 

Pria touched Tommy’s arm to get his attention. “They both want you? Why?”

“He’s delicious.” 

“But... Don’t you need to get to know each other? Fall in love?” Pria sounded a bit flabbergasted. 

Gunner smiled. “That happens later. We only have to smell right to each other.”

Fuck him and his stupid life. 

 

“So, could you just like... take him without his permission?” Pria asked, and Tommy hoped she would shut up. 

“Not quite.” Gunner took Tommy’s hand into his own. “But I can make him want it.” 

It hit him hard, the desire burning his skin, and he couldn’t breathe. He pulled his hand free, snarling. Adam had never done that to him, and suddenly he wished Adam had forced some of these ideas on him. He just never thought that another Alpha would come to Adam’s territory. “Fuck off!”

“So he has some claim on you... Should I wait?” 

“Yes, please.”

 

Now this was getting dangerous, and Adam was totally out of it. 

“I don’t think the teacher will let you two do each other,” Pria said quietly.

Tommy felt the need to run, but that was the worst possible action right this minute. He needed Adam alert, emanating his Alpha powers. 

“Why should I?” Gunner asked, his voice soft.

“Because this wouldn’t be fair.” He had nothing on his side. “He deserves a chance.”

“You wouldn’t mind after a moment.” His voice felt like a caress. 

He fucking knew that. It made this even worse. He liked being with Adam. 

 

Adam raised his hand. 

“Yes, Mr. Lambert?” the teacher sitting at the front said.

“Bath--room,” he said, his eyes glassy. 

Tommy hurt for him, and he couldn’t look at Adam, not like this. 

“I will call someone to get you.” 

Time crawled by until that someone came knocking, and Adam went to the bathroom with him. The five minutes he was gone were the worst of Tommy’s life because Gunner kept staring at him. He did absolutely nothing, but it didn’t matter because Tommy had no barrier, nothing to keep himself hidden, and he couldn’t even hide behind Adam’s scent. 

 

When Adam came back both Tommy and Gunner turned to look at him because he smelled different, like puke, but like Alpha too. He was acting like he was still under the influence of tranquilizers, though. 

Gunner was alert now that Adam was back, and this made Tommy lean back and relax. He shouldn’t give them a reason to fight, but now that they were both back in the game his instincts took over, and they were telling him to flaunt. He tried to pull everything in, but if the look on Adam’s face told him anything he was failing. 

 

“Should we write something here?” Pria asked, staring at the piece of paper. Tommy guessed even she was able to feel that things had changed. “Like maybe the first reason could be safety. What do you think?” 

Nobody said a thing, and then after a short while Adam leaned over the table and took Tommy’s hand. The shock of pleasure put him in his place, leaving him panting, his mouth open. It was more about wiping away anything Gunner had done than making Tommy feel something that wasn’t his own doing, but it still threw him off balance. 

“He’s mine.”

 

“He said he’s nobody’s property,” Gunner said, still talking quietly, but his tone was nothing but threat. 

Adam smirked, but he moved his body in a way that it still looked like he was drugged. “He’s stubborn as hell.” 

Tommy gritted his teeth. He might be a Beta, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a will of his own. 

“Meet me at Palisades park near the totem tonight at nine.” Gunner turned to face Tommy. “Both of you.” 

“And then what?” Tommy asked, annoyed as hell. They were stronger than this, stronger than their instincts. 

“Then we fight.”

Neanderthals. 

 

The detention lasted forever, but they did get their list done (with interesting visual effects), and they managed to survive the ordeal without anyone getting hurt.

But Tommy had never been this pissed. 

Especially since the idea of the fight made him tingle. _That_ sucked. He was controlled by age old instincts, the kind his parents had warned him about. He hadn’t taken them seriously because even with Adam, even with an Alpha he was able to be just him, just the man he was. 

But it seemed all they had needed was a challenger.

Fucking wolf games. 

 

Tommy was the first one at the park. It was still light outside and hot too, but he had a hoodie on to keep him warm. 

“Can I help you with that?” Gunner asked, approaching him with long steady steps. He was referring to the shivering, and not for the first time, Tommy wished he was built stronger. 

Tommy leaned against the totem, carefully eyeing Gunner. He didn’t want any surprises. “I’m good,” he said to make sure Gunner wouldn’t interpret his silence as an agreement.

Right then, Adam showed up, carrying a backpack, the wind catching his black hair.

 

It took only a second, and then the Alphas were prowling, ready to jump each other’s throats. They bared their teeth, and Tommy reacted without thinking, running between them, pushing at their chests. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Gunner asked, staring at Adam with keen eyes. 

"Because I'm not having this." He didn't want a mate. He hadn't been kidding when he said that he didn't want to settle down yet. Mating meant a lifetime. He was barely eighteen. "You solve this, but it can't be about me." 

Adam touched his chin, light and gentle. "Baby." 

 

"Seriously! Don't do this." He felt desperate. He didn't want to be a slave to his wolf. 

Gunner looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. "You smell like home. You can't expect us to ignore that."

Tommy didn't know how it felt to be an Alpha. "Just..."

"It doesn't happen often," Adam said softly. "We don't meet potential mates... This is rare."

Gunner took Tommy's hand, Adam took the other one, and together they pushed him away. "It's in our blood. It feels so good."

"Fighting?"

“Yeah, fighting.”

 

That was a half-truth, but it was all he got because right then Gunner jumped Adam, cutting his chest with his claws, and that was it, the fight had begun. 

Tommy sat on the ground, leaning his chin against his knees, pouting. He’d seen werewolves fight before, and it didn’t scare him. He’d even seen his dad fight one nasty bastard who’d tried to hurt his best friend. That fight had scared the crap out of him, but this... This made him angry. They were fighting because the Alpha in them wanted to own him. 

His rational mind fought back.

 

His wolf wanted to breathe in all the pheromones, wanted to bathe in all the attention, wanted to spread his legs and beg. What the fucking fuck. He frowned. 

They were loud and fierce and freaking scary. They were partly in wolf form, wild fury burning their humanity away, and the more they fought the more Tommy wanted to belong to them. 

So it sucked to be him. 

He didn’t want either of them to win. He wanted last week back, the one where his only problem was how to get Adam to stick his big dick inside him. 

Tommy sighed.

 

“Are you done yet?” he asked, knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer. 

Adam howled, the sound penetrating his resistance, and he stopped breathing for a second. So fucking unfair. He leaned his back against a rock, hoping that this wouldn’t last for the entire night, that they wouldn’t be too evenly matched. He didn’t even dare to think about the outcome. He knew that if Gunner won his stupid wolf-mind would accept him. He didn’t have to mate with him, but it would probably lead to that anyway because he _wanted_ it. 

How pathetic. “I’m hungry.”

 

Neither of the Alphas probably even heard him. 

“I’m leaving in five minutes.” 

And yes, they did hear him because they turned to look at him, their eyes yellow, the wolves out to play. 

That scared him a little because wolves were animals, and these two wanted only one thing right now. “I didn’t eat anything before I came here,” he tried to explain, but his words were getting lost in translation. All they understood was that he was thinking of leaving. 

Clearly he wasn’t taking this seriously enough. 

Adam snarled, and that one was directed at him. Displeased. 

Fuck! 

 

Again, he was fighting the urge to run. 

Both Alphas took a step towards him, and he was this close to giving in to the fear. His wolf wasn’t as scared, though. It was thrilled. 

“I’m just hungry,” he said weakly. 

Then Adam grabbed the back of Gunner’s shirt, and rolled him onto the ground, biting his neck, pushing his face to the sand. 

Tommy’s heart leaped. He knew he wanted Adam to win, but he also feared for the moment because then all that energy would be directed at him. And Adam wasn’t pleased at all. 

Gunner growled, frustrated.

 

It was clear Gunner couldn’t get up, and now, Adam only had to hold him down long enough for Gunner to admit that the music geek had won against a lacrosse player in a fair game of wolf fangs. 

Tommy wanted to dance around, but instead, he sat absolutely still, afraid that Adam might bite him next. He had to approach the matter carefully, and hopefully this would lead to amazing sex and not to forever after. 

Gunner tapped the ground, admitting defeat, and Adam let him go, slowly turning back to his full human form. “Go away,” Adam growled.

 

Gunner rose to his feet, still agile and strong even in his defeat, and left without a word. 

Tommy was alone with a very unbalanced wolf that had been challenged, drugged, and ridiculed way too much in the past few hours. He got up, staring at Adam, not knowing what to say. 

“Mine?” It wasn’t really a question. 

“About that...” Tommy said, taking a step back. 

Adam wasn’t in the mood for talking. He moved fast, grabbing Tommy’s shirt and pulling him close, sniffing his neck. 

Tommy’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he held onto Adam’s jacket, trembling. 

 

Adam bit him, nipped at his neck, his teeth blunt. “I want to,” he whispered against Tommy’s skin, close to his ear. “Full moon tomorrow.”

His wolf was excited about the prospect, bark-whining, grinding against Adam’s thigh, fucking humping him. 

“How long will you hate me if I do?” Adam bit him again, and he arched his neck, wanting. 

Tommy didn’t know. Right now, he could barely understand the words. “Fuck me first,” he said and then: “Please, fucking please. Please.”

“Here?” Adam didn’t wait for his answer, just pulled at his clothes, pushed him against the totem. “Right here?”

 

Anywhere, as long as he got Adam inside him. 

Adam let go of him long enough to dig through his bag, looking for the lube, Tommy hoped, but he was too busy trying to stand to actually look what Adam was doing. 

Then Adam put a hand around his throat, and he went lax, Adam’s body the only thing keeping him up.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna fuck you,” Adam said reverently. “Please don’t stop me.” 

He’d been begging for this for months. Adam had weird ideas about going slow, and getting to know each other, and having a future.

 

Tommy? He had ideas about Adam’s dick. It fit snug against his ass. It should settle in, make a home inside him, and oh god, what was Adam doing? 

His legs were trembling, and then Adam was lifting one of them up, Tommy’s pants hanging on one leg only, and then there were fingers, and it felt so freaking weird. “Oh,” he managed, fisting Adam’s jacket, his heart fluttering in his chest, fear and excitement flashing through him. 

“You’re so warm,” Adam said, kissing his ear, nuzzling it, panting. 

He breathed in the Alpha, his wolf ready to belong, restless, needy.

 

Tommy whimpered when Adam pulled his fingers out, then clawed at Adam’s back when he pushed in slowly, slowly, the head of his cock huge and unfamiliar. 

“Shhhhh...” Adam whispered, looking at him, touching Tommy’s cheek with his knuckles. Then he started moving, his eyes staying, holding Tommy’s gaze, and it didn’t hurt anymore. Adam was inside him. He couldn’t comprehend the feeling at all. “Ouch...” he said, and Adam’s smile was dazed and beautiful. 

He let his head fall against the totem, exposing his throat to Adam. 

Adam held him, fucked into him, slow and deliberate, and so there.

 

With each thrust, Adam made it a little more difficult for Tommy to hold onto the idea of freedom. “Bite me,” he heard himself say, and it sounded like he would die if he didn’t get what he needed. 

Adam licked his neck, thrusting deeper, all the way in, and Tommy’s toes curled, his fingers hurting because he was holding on so tight. 

“Do it...” He remembered something Adam had said. “I won’t hate you. I want... Please.”

When Adam sank his blunt teeth into his neck, he cried out in disappointment, but it still shook him to the core. 

 

Everything hot gathered into his lower belly, and then he was coming all over their joined bodies. Adam bit him harder when he came but it wasn’t the same - and still, it made him whine against Adam’s hair and neck like this was it, like he was now a Beta to his Alpha. 

“Tommy,” Adam said, panting against his neck. 

“Hmmm...?”

“Don’t do that if you don’t want... God, you’re crazy. First time, almost full moon, a fight with a challenger... I’m not that strong.” Adam sounded like Tommy had managed to fry a few of his brain cells. 

 

Adam pulled slowly out of him, and helped him back into his clothes, gentle and careful, and it made Tommy think that this was why Adam had wanted to wait. Adam cared about him, and he cared about Adam, and their first time meant something because of that. 

They sat down, Adam’s arm around his shoulders. His ass felt funny, but he could live with that. He didn’t know how to live with the feeling of not belonging to the Alpha. The full moon was messing with his head. 

“I want to belong to you,” he said, watching the sky. 

 

Adam drew in a breath, held it, then let go. “You want to experience life.”

“And you don’t?” He looked at Adam. 

“Many things in my life are laid ready. I have to do things because I’m an Alpha. I’ll lead a pack. I’ll learn these things after high school. I don’t know...”

“And how would I change things?” He didn’t dare to breathe. 

“You’d make everything interesting and worthwhile.” Adam sounded so genuine. 

What was he supposed to say? They were too young. “What if we regret it?”

Adam touched his jaw, brushed his fingers against his chin. “Baby...”

 

The word hit his spine, and the wolf in him howled. God...

“I’d let you be free,” Adam whispered. “I can’t even think of any other option. You’d always have your own feelings, your own life, your own dreams. I wouldn’t tamper with any of those.”

He didn’t know if any other Alpha would feel like that about him. He had an obnoxious mind sometimes, stubborn and wild. Wouldn’t they feel tempted? “I want it.”

Adam brushed Tommy’s hair behind his ears, cupping Tommy’s face. “Be sure, please. I couldn’t live with a severed bond. I need it too much.”

 

He’d never seen Adam this vulnerable before. He gave Tommy the opportunity to look at his weakness, like there was more trust here than Tommy had ever realized. He took Adam’s hand in his own, kissed it, and held it close. “I’m sure. The wolf has wanted it for a while now, and I... like how you smell. He was right. It is like home.”

Adam kissed him, licked his mouth open, and he let him in, happy noises coming out of his throat. Adam bit his chin, his teeth sharp already, and Tommy’s heart stopped beating for a second. 

 

This was it. He was going to be claimed. 

“Say you want to be mine,” Adam said against the underside of his chin, and then the world flipped over because Adam pushed him down on the ground. “Say it.” 

Tommy put his hands in Adam’s hair, but Adam pushed them down to either side of his head, and then licked his cheek, the side of his mouth, his chin. 

“Tell me.” Those words were the Alpha’s, and Tommy swallowed hard. 

“I want to be yours, and I never want the bond to be broken.”

Adam bit down hard. 

 

He cried out, his body arching up, his heartbeats irregular and hurting, like it was someone else’s heart in his chest. Then his heart started beating faster than before, and he realized it was getting synchronized with Adam’s. 

Adam drank his blood, and that part had completely escaped him in the history class. It should’ve been awful, but it kind of left him emotional and he felt tears behind his closed lids. He fought against Adam’s hold because he wanted to wrap his arms around Adam. Adam wouldn’t let him; he just lowered his body on top of Tommy’s, warm.

 

When it was over their hearts beat like one, and that made him really cry. He hid his face in Adam’s neck, and Adam finally let go of his wrists so he wrapped them around Adam, holding him as close as he could. 

“Are you okay?” Adam asked softly. “I might cry. Sorry. I didn’t know you’d feel like this.”

Tommy couldn’t talk, but Adam had to know he was sobbing now because he wasn’t subtle about it. His whole body shook from it. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No, you moron.” He bit his lower lip. “You made me happy.”

 

Adam pulled free from his hold and stared down at him, resting some of his weight on his forearms. “Oh whoa...” Adam said. “This is real. Tell me this is real because right now you’re too wonderful to be true.” 

He wiped his eyes, then looked at Adam. “You wanted me.”

“Yeah, I did. I do.”

“Now you have me.” Tommy bit his lip again.

Adam looked like Tommy had just handed him the world. “That scar... Want to make a matching one?” 

“What?” This wasn’t a part of mating. Betas belonged to the Alphas, not the other way around. 

 

“I told you, I can’t live with a severed bond. If you die I die.”

“No, no, no...” He pushed at Adam’s chest, tried to get him to sit up. “You’ll lead a pack. You’ll be irreplaceable. I won’t let--”

Adam put a finger over his lips. “It’s my choice. I want to feel what you feel. I want to belong to you.”

Tommy just sat there, staring. He’d made the right choice. He’d never regret this. “We’re never telling anyone, you hear me? They can’t know that they could hurt you through me.”

“They already know,” Adam said softly.

 

“That’s different. Emotional pain is different.”

Adam shook his head. “Not to me.”

Tommy couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Adam wanted him this much. He leaned in, tentative, touching Adam’s neck with his fingertips. “I’d leave a scar.”

“I already did. It won’t heal.”

“If you want it.” He couldn’t tear his gaze away anymore, and now this was about instincts again. His wolf wanted it more than anything.

“Bite me. Make me yours.” Adam pulled at his shirt collar, tilting his head to the side. “Bite.”

His fangs were out, and he could smell the blood.

 

Tommy sank his teeth into Adam’s skin, and then almost fainted because his blood tasted like freedom and forever and love all wrapped in one. He never wanted to let go. 

Adam was compliant in his arms, making small sounds low in his throat, holding onto Tommy’s waist. It felt incredible to have the Alpha at his feet. 

He leaned his forehead against Adam’s once it was over, breathing heavy and hard, smiling so wide it hurt his face. “Happy?” 

Adam groaned, totally out of it. 

“That good?”

“Better.” 

He kissed Adam’s forehead, then his eyelids, and finally his nose.

 

“Thank you,” Adam mumbled after a long break. “I want to thank the lacrosse bastard too.” 

Tommy snorted. 

“It would’ve taken you much longer to accept me.”

He knew it was true, but he didn’t want to admit it. 

“We’re good for each other. You’ll take care of me. I’ll take care of you.” Adam hummed, pulling Tommy into a proper hug. “You’re mine. I can smell it on you. And you like it.” 

“I do.” He giggled, and god, that was embarrassing. 

“I want to breed you too,” Adam said, sounding surprised. “God...”

“No, you won’t,” he almost shouted.

 

He tried to pull back, but Adam wouldn’t let him move. 

“Don’t worry. I told you. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. You’ll always have your free will. I just want to.”

Tommy tried to think about that, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Never. 

Adam kissed his ear, his cheek. “I love you.”

That he could accept. “Yeah... back at you.” 

“Really?” Adam still sounded uncertain. Like they hadn’t just mated. Like they hadn’t just talked about babies. Like Tommy hadn’t just cried his happiness out. 

“What more do you want for proof?” 

Adam kissed him silent.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a glam_100 drabble. I couldn't finish it in time, but it was for the #39: Scars Make Us Who We Are prompt. I left the breaks even though it's quite not 100 words per part. :) 
> 
> The wonderful @aislinntlc keeps being my lovely beta. I love her for that (and for many other reasons). I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
